


honey i laugh when it sinks in

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Mason Verger, Episode AU: s03e07 Digestivo, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: In which Mason's threats don't work as planned.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	honey i laugh when it sinks in

**Author's Note:**

> **trope bingo:** extortion/blackmail
> 
> i was thinking about a Not Gross / not mutual noncon version of the good ol' "fuck or die" trope, and came up with this. just a fun little experiment.
> 
> title from hozier's _dinner & diatribes_.
> 
> enjoy!

"You may remember, Dr. Lecter," Mason starts, settled comfortably on his wheelchair, eyeing both of them. "That, before you made me eat my own face, I said I'd greatly enjoy seeing what would happen if you and Graham were put in a cage together, until one of you two remains standing. Like two dogs may."

Hannibal looks up at him. They _are_ in a cage, show business and all, Will slowly taking sips of water he's being fed. He wonders if there's something in the water, but Will doesn't seem to particularly care. He's probably still coming off with the effects of what he gave him before capturing Jack. "I do remember that, Mason."

"Well," he says. "I am still executing that idea, but with a _very_ different goal in mind."

Will coughs a little and clears his throat. "Which would be?"

"You two having sex," he says nonchalantly. Cordell is positively _beaming_ right next to him. "You two either fuck— I will provide lube, as I am such a generous host— or you die. The death will be quick, if you are worried about that. Just a bullet to the head."

Hannibal feels his blood freeze in his veins, and he looks over at Will, who hasn't paled in the least. He swallows thickly and straightens up. "I would rather die than take advantage of Will—" he starts, staring daggers into Mason.

Before he can continue, Will grabs his arm and pulls him closer. "A few hours ago you were about to _eat my brain_ ," he reminds him, a little outraged. "And you know I'd love to have sex with you. Hell, we had sex that one time—"

"We were _drunk_ ," Hannibal protests.

"We still had sex!" Will exclaims. "I'm only hesitant because that bastard's gonna be watching."

"I'm sure we can make it work," Hannibal says, shuffling with his own boxers. "With your thing for exhibitionism and whatnot."

"I don't—!" Will exclaims, then sighs. "Shut up." He pulls him into a kiss. He turns to Mason. "Are we still going through it now that it looks like we'll actually enjoy it?" he asks, tilting his head.

Mason pauses and seems to mull it over for a while. "No, you're not," he says. "There's no _point_ if you're going to _like it_."

"God, he's such a bastard," Will groans. "Come on, let us just have sex. Just have Cordell hand us some damn lube. I promise you I'll top Hannibal if it'll make ya happy."

"The Chesapeake Ripper allows himself to be topped, now?" Mason snarks.

Hannibal hums. "Yes, he does," he informs him as he pulls Will into another kiss, Cordell leaning over to hand them some lube.

"I can't believe you're letting me top you in front of this guy," Will hisses as he dribbles lube over his fingers.

He shrugs and whispers back, "he's going to be dead soon, let him have his fun."

Will chuckles and pulls Hannibal's boxers down with his clean hand. "I guess I can't argue with that."


End file.
